


Three Ways

by Soramizu



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Multi, TimDick - Freeform, TimJay - Freeform, jaydick
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soramizu/pseuds/Soramizu
Summary: 杰森喜欢上了一个已婚男人，结果在第一次偷情的时候就被对方丈夫抓了个正着





	

**Author's Note:**

> 普通人AU，3P，timdick已婚  
> 后来他们成为了好炮友

杰森已经注意到住在二十八号房子的那个男人一个月了，他每天都在窗边趴一个下午，长得很漂亮，而且看样子是结婚了——他看见过有另外一个男人进那间房子的门，还和他拥抱接吻，而且他也看到了那个男人手上有结婚戒指。  
不过这并不妨碍他多看那个男人几眼。他很漂亮，杰森打赌他婚前一定被许多男男女女追求过，即便是现在大概他的爱慕者也有很多，但是他好像每天都很无聊。  
那天他又和布鲁斯吵了一场小架，气呼呼地回到学校，二十八号房子的那个男人又在看他。  
“你好像很生气。”这次他叫住了杰森。“怎么了吗？”  
“没什么。”杰森没有把和布鲁斯的冲突告诉他。“发生了一些不开心的事而已。”  
“要不要进来坐坐？”对方趴在窗边对他说。“我做了苹果派，一起喝个下午茶？”

那个男人叫理查德·格雷森，他要杰森叫他迪克。迪克是个很漂亮的人，并且如他所料，迪克的确结婚了，丈夫是个商人，工作忙了点。  
“企业家工作都忙，提米也是。”杰森帮迪克泡了茶，两个人在后院一边聊天一边吃苹果派。“有时候还是得体谅一下，毕竟他也不是不想多陪陪家人。”  
“他周末一定也要经常加班。”杰森说。  
“的确是——你家人也从事商业工作？”  
杰森想了想，点了点头。他对迪克聊了很多家里的事情，不过并没有说他养父姓韦恩。  
“要我说你现在还是叛逆期，杰。”也就一个小时的功夫，迪克对他的称呼已经很亲密了。“你说你和你爸爸总吵架，但是总是些连小事都算不上的事，你又不是真的讨厌他。”  
“……我都帮你泡了茶了你就别把我当小孩子了。”杰森按了按额头。“而且我已经十九了，迪克，叛逆期早就过了。”  
“我只是让你坦诚点，杰。”迪克又给了他一块派。“有时候不要太害羞。”  
他抬眼看着杰森——漂亮的蓝眼睛，看上去令人无法拒绝。  
“坦诚点？”他把盘子放在桌子上，凑了过去。“我知道你经常在窗口往外看。”  
“你在看我。”  
“你在等你的丈夫回来？”  
“我在看你。”  
杰森花了几秒钟反应了一下，这个时候迪克伸手摸了摸他的手背，被他一把攥住了手腕。  
“你在看我？”  
“我知道你也在看我。”迪克笑了——他真好看，让杰森有点头晕。“你是不是期待着和我做点什么？”  
“干点什么？”他的手摸到对方的屁股上——圆润挺翘，他可真喜欢这个触感。迪克的主动让他的胆子大起来，他用力揉弄了几下。“你希望我干什么？”  
“我丈夫今天晚上有会议，开到九点。”  
“干你。”迪克主动搂住他的脖子，杰森将他抱了起来，直接进了卧室。“你的屁股一定很好操。”  
“你可真是我喜欢的类型。”迪克笑着凑过去亲吻他。他们扑进床里，杰森把两人的衣服脱掉扔在地上，赤裸着身子相互磨蹭着。“如果我没爱上提米的话我一定会爱上你的。”  
“至少你会爱我的屌的。”  
杰森在迪克身上抚摸亲吻着，把他邀请上床的已婚男人主动分开了双腿，丢给他一管润滑剂，攥紧了头顶的枕头。  
“操我。”他要求到。“你的老二看上去可真棒。”  
“迪克爱屌，也没什么不对的。”

一个月前，他还只是注意到那个每天下午趴在窗户上的无聊的已婚男人。他很漂亮，他也有想过他的屁股是什么样的，他觉得自己有点喜欢他。现在他可是知道了。如果他的丈夫有个哥谭最翘最漂亮的屁股，他可是会天天担心会不会出事的。  
——比如现在。  
他的老二套上了安全套——迪克用嘴给他套上的。他好好给迪克做了润滑，往他柔软的后穴里塞了四根手指，逗得那个勾引他的已婚男人扭动着身体撒娇求他操自己——这感觉真他妈爽。  
“你和你丈夫每次做都这么浪？”他的龟头抵在迪克的穴口磨蹭着。“他一定爱死你这样了。”  
“我说了，杰，要坦诚点。”他回头冲杰森抛了个媚眼。“我一向坦诚，表里如一——哈嗯！”  
“真好。”杰森点点头，慢慢将阴茎挤进去。“我喜欢你这性格——”  
“呜嗯——”杰森的老二完全顶了进来，他的腿被抬起来，杰森正吮吸着他的膝侧，在吻痕上面咬了一口。“杰——嗯啊！你可真是……呜哦！好大！哈啊——”  
“这屁股真棒——”他用力拍打了几下，将迪克的双腿压下去，几乎将他对折过来。“你身子真软，操着可真舒服。哦——”迪克把他身子拉下来和他接吻，唇舌相交搅动出啧啧的水声。“你可真爱接吻，小浪货……”  
“嗯——嗯哼——”迪克抱着他磨蹭着，他的身子折叠成一个不可思议的角度，催促着杰森快点动。“杰，快点……别折磨我了。”  
“荡妇。”杰森这么说，迪克笑了。“那还不快操我这个荡妇。”他又亲了亲杰森的嘴角，往杰森的耳朵里吹气。“我想要你操我，想要你的老二……”  
“……你自找的。”杰森抓住了他的双腿，开始用力冲撞，迪克发出了一声满足的呻吟。  
“杰——嗯啊啊——嗯哼——呜……好舒服……”真意外，他的叫床有点害羞，杰森还以为会很浪荡——当然了这样也棒透了。“快点……啊啊……再快点，快点——呜呃——嗯哼，杰，啊啊——”  
他不知道迪克的丈夫是如何操他的，但是他现在有点嫉妒那个男人了——迪克操着太爽了，太棒了，每天都能操他简直是一种幸福。他低下头看着迪克，他漂亮魅惑的蓝眼睛里流出了眼泪，看上去更加有诱惑力。  
——他真美，无论哪里，他真的太美了。  
“杰森——啊啊！啊，啊啊，杰，杰森——”迪克的一条腿被杰森扛在肩上，杰森在他背后用力操干着，恨不得要把囊袋也塞进去。“杰！你好棒——啊啊！好舒服！呜呜——舒服！”  
“迪克……浪货……嘶——”杰森的声音开始颤抖，迪克的后穴殷勤地吞吃着他的阴茎，炽热的内壁柔软湿滑，令人欲罢不能。“迪克……天……我觉得我要爱上你了，我他妈爱上你了……”  
“爱你——我也——爱你——哈啊！”迪克上气不接下气地要和他接吻，两个人吻得乱七八糟，唾液抹了对方一脸。“爱死你了！好棒——好爱你！爱你的屌——”  
“哈……小婊子，这样爽吗？”他把迪克翻了过来，按住他的腰，让他像狗一样趴在床上。“干你，婊子……妈的真棒，我爱死你了——”  
“哈啊——啊啊——干我，干我——舒服，啊，啊啊，杰，杰，杰森——”他开始抽搐，胡乱喊叫起来，用力往杰森身上贴紧，紧紧抓着他的手臂。“杰，哈啊啊——啊啊——好棒，呜呜——啊啊啊啊——”  
精液喷射在床单上，杰森紧紧搂住迪克，像要把他揉进身体里一样，亲吻他的后颈和脊背，下身用力冲撞几下，射在他温暖的身体里。  
“……你可真棒……”他把迪克翻过来，两人拥抱着交换了一个绵长的吻。“我敢说你丈夫一定很幸福。”  
“是啊，我特别幸福，只不过我能让他叫得更浪。”  
突然一个声音传过来，杰森扭头一看，那个会和迪克接吻的男人无声无息地出现在门口，抱着手臂玩味地看着他们。  
“……提米。”迪克缩了缩脖子。  
“你的事情我们等下再算。”提姆耸了耸肩，径直走到床边，把迪克拉起来。“这位先生，要不要做个自我介绍？”  
“……杰森·陶德。”  
“提米，你别——”迪克刚想制止他说错的是自己，但他发现提姆在解裤腰带。“……提米，你想干嘛？”  
“干你。”提姆露出一个灿烂的笑容，褪下裤子。“还有他。”

可能没什么能比这个更荒唐了。在被已婚男人勾引上床后光着屁股被对方丈夫抓个正着。而现在看这个架势，迪克的老公似乎想操他。  
“提米？诶？”  
“跪下。”提姆突然命令到，杰森还没反应过来，迪克扑通一下就跪下了。  
——等等，他有点反应不过来。  
“欠操了是吗，母狗？”  
——诶？等等？  
“主人，不关杰的事情。”  
“他操了我的丈夫我的母狗你跟我说不关他的事情？”  
杰森往后缩了缩。  
“你打算怎么办，陶德先生？”提姆笑眯眯地看着他。“要么我告诉你父亲韦恩先生你惹大麻烦了，要么乖乖趴下，让我感受一下你能有多好操。”  
“你说啥？！”  
“提摩西·德雷克，你父亲布鲁斯·韦恩的代理总裁。”提姆把上衣也脱下来，爬上床。“别紧张，爽一下而已。你也看到迪克有多爽了，好好享受，这样我就不会告诉你爸爸你上了我丈夫的事情。”  
——很好，他这下又有不想回家的理由了。  
“迪克。”提姆勾了勾手。“你过来。”  
“……提米……”  
“陶德先生的老二操得你爽吗？”  
迪克的脸红得快要滴血了。  
“回答，迪克。”提姆摸了摸他的脸颊。“我要听实话。”  
“……挺……棒的……”他用蚊子一样的声音回答。  
“好啊，很好。”提姆看了看迪克，又看了看想逃走的杰森。“自己拿按摩棒玩吧，我今天不会操你了。”  
“……等等，德雷克你要干什么？”  
“操你啊。”提姆笑眯眯地拿过安全套和润滑剂。“礼尚往来，杰森。你操了我的丈夫，现在该我操你了。”  
“我告你强奸啊！”  
“有吗？”提姆依然笑眯眯地看着他。“我只是在考虑要不要告诉布鲁斯他儿子上了我亲爱的操起来棒透了的丈夫。”  
“布鲁斯怎么会有你这样的代理总裁！”  
“那我现在就告诉布鲁斯？”  
杰森捂住了脸，几秒后他扭头问旁边拿着个红色按摩棒的迪克。  
“说实话，迪克。”他真诚地问。“那感觉怎么样？”  
“我个人觉得你会爱上那个感觉的。”迪克歪着脑袋说。  
“安心，我很温柔的。”提姆压了上来。“希望你屁股的感受会和你的老二一样爽。”

杰森和布鲁斯总是因为很多事情吵架，甚至会因为今天三明治的酱料口味为开端吵起来，有时候还会专门和他对着干。但是这并不代表他不在乎布鲁斯——他太在乎了，用阿尔弗雷德的话来说就是“他那个性子要是不在乎才不会和你吵架”，虽然布鲁斯总觉得杰森在高中后就很讨厌他。  
杰森当然不会真的讨厌布鲁斯，这种事情根本就是在他意料之外，现在提姆说要“考虑”告诉布鲁斯，这他妈就很操蛋了，他一点都不想让布鲁斯知道这种事。  
“你真的不阻止他吗？”他看着迪克试图最后做一次挣扎。“你老公说要上我啊！”  
“别想了，他没法阻止。”提姆微笑着按住他，在手上挤了润滑剂。“他心虚着呢，毕竟你魅力大到他都敢勾人了，我觉得他现在肯定还想再被你操一次。”  
提姆沾满润滑剂的手指按压起杰森的后穴，他示意迪克爬过来舔吮他的手指，前胸，最后他跨在杰森身上，趴下身子和他接吻。杰森艰难地扭过头，红色的按摩棒已经整根没入迪克的身体，只剩下握把在外面，嗡嗡的震动声从他的身体里传出来。  
“你喜欢我舔哪里？”迪克往前凑了凑，在他的脸颊上亲了一下。“我会让你感觉好些。”  
“你认真的吗迪克？”杰森依然没有从震惊中回过神。“你就这么放任你老公上我？”  
“他的命令，而且我也的确理亏。”他无奈的笑了笑，但是他妈的一点看不出不高兴来。“我是他的丈夫和奴隶。”  
“……真好，我可以报警吗？南北战争已经结束很长时间了。”  
“省点体力，杰森，这是为你好。”提姆的手法的确熟练又温和，他不得不承认布鲁斯的这个代理总裁的床上功夫十分不赖。“毕竟你都睡了我的丈夫兼奴隶了，礼尚往来，希望你今晚过得愉快。”  
他示意迪克趴下去舔舐他的耳朵，伸手抓住按摩棒抽插起来。杰森听着耳旁迪克的舔弄和喘息呻吟，觉得口干舌燥，老二涨得发痛。提姆不动声色地看着他的情欲慢慢上涨，静静等候着血气方刚的年轻人什么时候再也按耐不住自己，再对他的知更鸟下手。  
“……操！”  
本来迪克的意识有点恍惚，突然他就被一把搂住，杰森抱着他就疯狂亲吻起来。  
“唔嗯——杰——”  
杰森没有回答他，他拼命亲吻迪克，搅动他的舌头，双手在他的身上乱摸乱抓。提姆轻轻笑了一声，把迪克拉了起来，揽在怀里，递给他两个安全套。  
“好孩子。”他安慰一样亲吻迪克的眼睛，拍了拍他的屁股，把按摩棒拔了出来。“你知道怎么做。”  
迪克撕开安全套的包装，把第一个安全套用嘴套在杰森的老二上，第二个套在提姆的阴茎上，然后爬回杰森身上，分开自己的穴口，对准他的老二慢慢坐了下去。  
“等等！”杰森大叫起来。“你们两个不会他妈的想玩三明治吧？！”  
“舒服吗？”提姆似乎并没有听到杰森说什么，而是看着迪克在杰森身上一边动一边呻吟，一脸玩味。“杰森操你操得爽吗？”  
“是——哈啊！啊啊！太棒了——他太棒了！嗯啊——”  
迪克的身体一起一伏，在杰森身上卖力骑着。杰森又爽又绝望地闭上眼，他已经感觉到橡胶制品在他屁股上的触感了。  
“别害怕，杰森”他听到提姆这么说——这家伙甚至在吻他的鼠奚。“我保证你会比我的小母狗舒服十倍。”  
提姆轻轻推了推迪克的后背，漂亮的已婚男人趴下去，伏在杰森身上继续动着腰操自己，捧着他的脸亲吻他——他喜欢迪克，他能看出来，这个也就只有二十岁的大学生可能从来都没有前列腺高潮的经历，不过没关系，今天他会知道的。  
迪克的亲吻和骑乘分散了杰森太多的注意力，提姆的动作很柔和，准备很充分。等到他真的被进入的时候，他反而因为迪克的关系有些过于放松了，提姆的老二塞进他的屁股里——比他想象中的感觉……其实好一些。  
“疼吗？”迪克在他耳旁吹气，亲吻他的嘴唇和脸颊。“会很舒服的，杰，忍耐一下。”  
他还没来得及说什么，提姆就抱紧了他的大腿，用力操了起来，这一下弄得他差点咬了舌头。  
“操——”  
“呜嗯——啊啊！”  
“你们两个的连锁反应真是一个比一个可爱。”提姆看着因为被操干身体抽搐的杰森，他很快就伸手按住迪克的腰用力操了起来。“看来这就顶到了？”  
这下轮到杰森脸红了。他真的不想承认这个事实，太他妈丢脸了。但他真的是第一次被人操——而且感觉还挺舒服，尤其是他身上还骑着迪克，他真的觉得自己太不争气了。  
——可是这真的爽翻了。  
“操——嗯！妈的慢点！”他喘着粗气低声吼叫，双手依然钳着迪克的腰凶狠地向上挺动。“操，操……呜呃！”  
“杰——哈啊啊！好快！再快点，再用力点——呜嗯嗯……杰森好棒！”  
“起来。”随着杰森越来越进入状态，提姆将迪克拉起来，让他躺到一边。“作为惩罚，今天晚上你就一个人跪着吧。”  
“提米——”  
“乖，安静一点。”提姆亲亲他的额头，看着他瘪着嘴捡起按摩棒塞回后穴，满意地把杰森翻了过来，分开他的双腿，用力操进去。“现在轮到我们一对一交流了，杰森。”  
“等等——呜嗯！”突然的深入令杰森呻吟出声，提姆按住他用力操干起来，他的呼吸被打乱，喉咙里开始发出喘息和呻吟。“操你妈的德雷克——”  
“叫吧。”  
“去你妈——啊啊！呜啊啊！嗯呃……”不同于迪克浪荡的呻吟，杰森的反应很青涩——和迪克一开始的时候一样。不过提姆还是觉得这样更适合杰森。  
“啊啊……嗯，嗯呃——呜，啊啊——”  
“看来体验不错。”提姆眯着眼睛，杰森的身体和迪克不太一样，他没那么柔软，但依然炽热——他毕竟也就二十岁左右，身高体壮的大学生，那种征服带来的快感无与伦比。“操起来真不错，真棒……前后都可以，杰森，你可真是难得。”  
“我去你妈的德雷克——哈啊！啊，啊，操！你给我，等着——”  
“我等着呢。”提姆在他的肩胛上舔了舔，咬了一口。“你知道我在哪儿工作，住在哪儿，我时刻欢迎你去找我。”  
迪克抱着一个枕头趴在床边上看着他们。他想骑上去，杰森的阴茎很棒，提姆操他的动作会让这种骑乘更爽。不过现在作为偷吃的惩罚，他只能在旁边看着，屁股里面塞着一根无法满足他的按摩棒。  
这太煎熬了。他的丈夫今天不会再操他，也不会让杰森操他，他受不了这样，婚后他已经被提姆调教成型，只看不吃真的太要他的命。  
“哈啊……哈啊……呃！呜嗯！”杰森的身体抽搐得更加厉害，他的下巴上甚至流下了唾液，口齿不清地呻吟起来。“呜呜——别，别啊啊——哈啊！嗯啊啊啊——”  
“哇哦，表现不错，第一次就被操射了。”提姆看着白浊的精液落在杰森的腹部，用手指沾了些，舔了一下。“真够味，杰森，怪不得迪克敢和你偷情。”  
“……操你妈的……”杰森咬着牙咒骂，然而他现在累到动也动不了，身体软得像橡胶。提姆没有在意，他的目光落在了迪克身上，杰森看着迪克四肢着地爬了过去，然后伏在地上，像趴在人类脚边的宠物犬一样。  
“主人……”杰森听得到隐约的嗡嗡声，迪克体内的按摩棒还在努力运作。“主人，请操我。”  
“我说了今晚让你一个人跪着。”  
“再也不会了，主人，求求你。”他转过身，拔出后穴的按摩棒，用双手分开臀瓣，把他被操得的艳红软烂的肉穴献媚似的给提姆看。“求你了，主人。”  
“……你们两个居然还玩这种情趣。”躺在床上动弹不得的杰森哼了一声。“看来我还没让他完全浪起来。”  
“我说了，我会让他更爽。”提姆瞥了一眼杰森，解开衬衫，脱下来丢在一边。“我看你很想见识一下。”他伸手把迪克拉进怀里，他的丈夫讨好地亲吻他，他露出一个得意的笑容，分开他的臀瓣，引导他坐到自己的阴茎上。“那我不介意让你看看，我亲爱的小母狗到底有多浪。”

杰森睡醒的时候已经是晚上八点了。他还躺在迪克家的大床上，没穿衣服但是盖着被子，床头放着一套居家服。  
……感觉会有什么阴谋，但他真的不好光着屁股下楼，于是抓起衣服穿上，赤着脚下楼，打算看看情况。  
“……再多加点土豆嘛。”  
“加太多就不好吃了，汤汁会太少。”  
“好嘛，迪克，就一个。”  
“提米。”  
“好嘛？”  
迪克叹了口气，又切了一个土豆放进锅里。提姆在他背后抱着他，下巴搁在迪克的肩膀上，轻啄他的脸颊。  
“你要是每天在公司也这么好好吃饭我就放心了。”  
“和你结婚后我胖了二十磅呢。”  
杰森看着他们腻腻歪歪地在厨房里楼抱着接吻，啧啧几声，上楼去了——他要洗一洗，他肚子上还有干掉的精液呢。  
当晚他和迪克还有提姆一起吃了土豆炖牛肉，这对夫夫现在看上去就是一对黏糊腻歪的灵魂伴侣。迪克看上去心情很好，丝毫没有几小时前的那样的……委屈和浪荡。他离开的时候他们两个什么都没做，提姆甚至真的跟他说有空常来，让他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，落荒而逃。  
整整两周他都没敢再走迪克家的那条路。然而两周后他实在是想他想得不行，他还是偷偷去了。  
迪克依然在二十八号的窗户前面趴着，有点无聊的样子。他很快就发现了杰森，站起来朝他用力挥手，笑得十分灿烂。  
“我烤了苹果派，你要不要帮我泡茶？”杰森走近后他问。“你可以留下吃晚餐，提姆会高兴你过来的。”  
“……如果他同意这次他做中间那个的话。”  
“才不要呢。”他吐了吐舌头，给杰森开门。“我想你了。”  
“想被我操？”  
“可想了。”他抱了抱杰森。“我和提姆都很喜欢你。”  
“我喜欢你。”他直截了当地说，扒下了迪克的裤子，把他按在门板上。“我喜欢你，也想操你。”  
“我们还有几个小时独处。”迪克露出一个狡猾的笑容，“等到晚上我们可以和上次一样。”


End file.
